


Bruise me up (oneshot)

by icey_pilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Tyler, Bottom!Tyler, Child Abuse, Depression, Dom Josh, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gang Leader Josh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sub Tyler, Top!Josh, Violence, fucked up tyler, only at the beginning, this shit is so fucking messy, tylers a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_pilots/pseuds/icey_pilots
Summary: Tyler was fucked up. Josh was just as fucked up. They meet.Based off of bruise me up by violetjoshI'm gonna be honest, the books plot gave me inspiration and I just sort of went off of that. So it's not exactly like bruise me up.





	Bruise me up (oneshot)

Tyler was fucked, oh so fucked. His mind was a big never ending maze of fucked up. Yeah, he had a rough childhood, really rough. He got raped when he was ten years old, he got beat so bad he'd be knocked out up until he was eighteen and could legally leave, his mother forced him to do drugs, and he became a stripper when he was twenty.

The worst part of all of this is probably the fact he still loves to have sex, and the downright deranged kind. Gags, whips, ropes, constant degradation, and choking. Tyler loved the sting of a hand or belt against his ass, he loved it when he bled. And so did they.

"God, fuck! Harder!" He screamed, moaning when the man pounded into him and bit his neck.

It was another one of Tyler's one night stands, he needed to feel something other than the static like numbness buzzing through his body and mind. He felt like a zombie most of the time, like his body was a shell and his mind was completely void of any emotions. He was constantly on a form of autopilot that could shut down at any moment.

"God I'm gonna cum." The man shouted from above him, suddenly coming into the condom.

He pulled out and took the condom off, throwing it in the garbage before getting dressed.

"I didn't cum, asshole." Tyler spat, scoffing when the random man shrugged and pulled on his shirt, grabbing his phone and leaving.

Tyler heard him slam the door and he sighed loudly, realizing he was too tired to finish himself off.

"I need to breathe." He stated, getting dressed and grabbing a box of cigarettes that was half full and a lighter.

As he walked out of his small apartment and made his way down the street, Tyler lit a cigarette and took a puff of it. He walked for a while, until the sun's rays peaked from the horizon. The winter air still pierced his skin, painting his cheeks and ears a delicate red. Tyler rushed home to get some sleep, ignoring all catcalls thrown at him. He was known as a whore around these parts, the kind of guy who just gave up and has mindless sex.

As soon as Tyler entered his apartment, he threw his empty cigarette box in the trash and collapsed on his couch after taking his shoes and jacket off. Pulling the blanket he kept on the couch over his head, he got some much needed sleep.

——————

Another day, another fuck. Teeth sunk into his neck, drawing that sticky, red substance out of his neck like it was honey and he was the beehive. He felt like a beehive. Anyone that got too close was stung over and over again until they left him alone. It was a perfect metaphor that seemed as if it had been created just for his fucked up life.

Tyler let no one get close to him. His walls were so high and so sturdy. As much as he wanted to tear them down, he just couldn't. He couldn't let another person close to him, he couldn't hurt anyone else, or let himself get hurt.

Tyler wanted to cry, he wished he could cry. He craved the feeling of salty tears creating waterfalls over his cheeks, but it never happened. He'd become so numb from decades of abuse, his tear ducts dried up. He never cried, he never laughed, he only felt pain and anger. Yes, he has tried therapy and boxing, but neither worked. Therapy was useless for him, talking to a stranger made him feel worse, yet he still went. Which led him to where he was now.

"Hello, Tyler, how are you today?" Dr. Stump asked, bringing out his clipboard and crossing his legs.

"Numb. Tired. Fucked." Tyler responded, eyes droopy and hair unkept.

Dr. Stump nodded, motioning for Tyler to continue. He just stared before sighing and sitting back in his chair.

"How long have you been feeling numb?"

"Since last night. Everything is like a buzz. Nothing makes sense to me anymore. There's so much static." Tyler responded.

"Static?" Dr. Stump questioned, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Yeah, static. Like a constant buzz in my head that can only be described as static. It adds on to the numbness." Tyler sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was getting irritated. He's told Dr. Stump about the static so many times, but somehow he always forgets.

"Tyler, I can tell you're getting angry. Care to explain why?"

"You want to know why? Because I've told you about the static so many times yet you never remember! I don't know how you became a fucking therapist if you have terrible memory, god you're such a dumbass!" Tyler snapped, shooting out of his chair.

"Tyler-"

"Stop saying my name like that! I've disappointed so many people in my life, and you sound just like them when you say my name like that!" More and more rage.

He needed a cigarette.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am disappointed in you! You want to know why? Because you aren't even trying to get better, you aren't trying to make friends, you aren't trying to be nice at all, you're not even trying to quit smoking and get into some healthy habits. I wish to would just try, Tyler. Never in my ten years of being a therapist have I met someone who has given up completely not try to get better." Dr. Stump was standing now, arms crossed while he stared at Tyler.

The doctor could see the tough façade Tyler usually wore faltering. The way his eyes went from complete rage to surprise. His whole body language softened. He relaxed his fists, let his shoulders slump, his mouth was agape, and suddenly he sat back down, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Thank you, now will you please explain what happened last night?" Dr. Stump smiled softly and took a seat as well.

——————

As soon as Tyler left the office, he felt lighter. Somehow, he didn't feel like the whole world was resting on his shoulders. His heart didn't ache as much as it used to, his mind was quieter than usual. It was weird, but a good weird. Tyler stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed when someone whistled at him.

"Hey, good looking! Wanna grab a drink?" A tall, blonde haired man smirked at him, winking at him.

"No thanks, I'm good." Tyler responded, shrugging.

The other man scoffed and grabbed Tyler by the wrist, pulling him towards his chest.

"It wasn't a question." The man seethed, gripping his wrist tighter.

"Mine wasn't either." Tyler snapped, yelping when the man dragged him towards his car.

"Hey, Jared, let him go. He literally just said he doesn't want to have sex with you." Another man with bright red hair grabbed Jareds wrist and ripped him away from Tyler.

"You're such a buzzkill, Josh, I just wanted to have some fun." Jared scoffed, flicking Josh off when the redhead guided Tyler away from him.

"So, where you headed?" Josh asked.

"I-I'm going home, so you can go now. I don't really want to have sex right now." Tyler sighed, walking a bit faster.

Josh laughed and caught up with Tyler, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"Dude, I just saved you from getting raped, do you really think I want to have sex with you? I'm not that twisted." Tyler stopped and looked at Josh with a face full of confusion.

"That's how it usually goes. Apparently I'm seen as a slut that throws himself at everyone he can." He muttered before continuing to his house.

"I'm sure that there's a lot more to you than sex." Josh smirked, kissing his cheek when they arrived to his apartment building before he walked away.

Tyler watched him walk away, eyes wide with confusion. He shook his head and made his way to his apartment.

"That was fucking weird." He muttered, throwing his keys to the side and collapsing on his couch.

"Oh couch, how I missed you so much." Tyler's face was smushed up against the couch as he dozed off.

———

When Tyler woke up, it was dark out. He reached for his phone and checked the time.

"1:05 in the morning?" He mumbled, sighing before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Tyler glanced around, realizing how dark it was. He mumble incoherently before using his phone as a flashlight and finding the light. When he did so, he sighed in relief when the it lit up the his small apartment, Tyler did not like the dark. It tended to give him anxiety attacks due to the fact that as a child his mother would lock him in a closet as a form of punishment. Tyler had to deal with a lot of terrible punishments, and no one could stop it because he was homeschooled. Tyler was smart, no doubt, but that's because he taught himself how to read, right, add, subtract, multiply, divide, and more. He never got any help, none was available. Which led him to teaching himself, when he had the time in between extreme punishments.

Tyler's biggest fear, however, were bathtubs. When he was around ten years old, his mother almost drowned him in a bathtub. It happened multiple times, his mother getting mad for no reason, her dragging him to the bathroom, making Tyler fill it up himself, and then keeping him under for twenty seconds. Basically Tyler was terrified of any body of water that was deeper than three inches.

Tyler grew tired of being like this, so scared all the time of simple things. He was scared of seeing other people hold spoons, for Christ's sake! His mother once stabbed him in the arm with the handle of a spoon when he didn't drink all of his milk before eating. He had to patch himself up after that, and he wasn't allowed to leave the house for two months.

Overall, Tyler had a fucked up childhood, and he couldn't do anything about it.

—————

It's been two weeks since Tyler saw Josh. He doesn't know why that man is stuck in his head, something about him was just fucked.

"Next in line." He mumbled, sighing when he saw Jared's face, a smirk prominent on his lips.

"I'll have a chocolate mocha and a tuna salad with a side of....you." Jared was horrible at flirting, is what Tyler gathered.

"Great, that'll be ten twenty six and also, I'm not on the menu, and I never will be. Especially for you." Tyler snapped, sighing when Jared scoffed and handed him a ten and a one.

"Ungrateful bitch." Jared muttered.

"Hey Jared, you better apologize to Tyler before I make you." There he was, Josh, the human embodiment of 'your daughter calls me daddy too'.

Tyler's eyes were wide as he said nothing when Jared was pushed to the counter again. He muttered a small 'sorry' before Josh let him go.

"Sorry about that, hun, he won't be bothering you for a while. Now, how about when you get off your shift, we can hang out here over a cup of coffee, yeah?" Tyler was speechless, this man was so kind and willing to be Tyler's friend, so he just nodded and watched while Josh went off and sat at a table.

The rest of Tyler's day was pretty normal, except every once in a while, he would glance over and see Josh staring at him with a knowing look. A smirk rested on his lips as he winked, making it even more difficult to focus on his job. When Tyler finally finished up and got ready to lock his job up, he was interrupted when Josh appeared at the register.

"I'm sorry, is the shop closed? I was really hopping to get a drink with a friend of mine." There he was, in all his badass vampire glory.

"I was just closing up, but I'm sure I can stay open a bit longer so you can have a drink with your friend." Tyler smiled shyly, something he doesn't do often.

With other people, he's confident and arrogant, he teases and knows exactly what he wants. Yet he's not so sure what he wants with Josh.

"Lovely, I guess I'll be waiting at a table," Josh went to turn around, but looked over his shoulder, "oh, and I'll have a caramel frappe. You can get whatever you want and I'll pay."

Tyler was star struck, how was this man so confident and intimidating? He was so confused, he felt surprisingly inferior to Josh. While thinking about all of this, Josh watched him while he worked, wondering how Tyler acted like everything was fine when everything clearly wasn't, he held so much pain behind his chocolate orbs.

"There you go, a caramel frappe." Tyler set the drink in front of Josh before sitting in the seat opposite of him with a chocolate milkshake.

Josh eyed him down, smirking before chuckling.

"Chocolate milkshake, out of all of the wonderful drinks you have, why choose that one?" He asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I like to appreciate the more simple things in life, despite my life being far from simplicity." Tyler responded, eyes glancing to the window they sat by and watching the red and blue lights the nearby buildings provided.

" Tyler responded, eyes glancing to the window they sat by and watching the red and blue lights the nearby buildings provided  
"It's pretty, isn't it? Reminds me of this person I know." Josh stated, smiling when Tyler turned to look to him.

"Really? And who is that?" Tyler responded, trying to not get his hopes up.

"Well, you might now him, he has this gorgeous soft, brown hair that looks so relaxing to play with, these chocolate orbs that I could get lost in, not to mention eyelashes that he could fly away from all this bullshit with," Tyler laughed, motioning for Josh to continue with a smile, "he also has this perfect body that people take advantage of, instead of admiring him they toss him around like a toy. He really doesn't deserve it, but I feel like he thinks he does. Another thing this guy has that really sweeps me off my feet is how sweet he can be, once he feels like he doesn't have to tell people to fuck off."

Tyler was speechless, a blush coating his freckled cheeks as Josh hooked his finger underneath his chin and guided his face closer to his. Josh smirked, kissing his cheek instead of his lips before pulling his fingers away and setting down a twenty dollar bill on top of a napkin as he got up and walked out of the café.

"See you another time, sweet stuff." Josh called out before throwing his hold up and walking away.

"What in the actual fuck was that?" Tyler whispered to himself, collecting the cash in his hand.

Ink caught his eye, realizing Josh had written his number down on the napkin. Tyler grabbed it, smiling to himself when he saw what was written.

His handwriting was messy, but cute   
His handwriting was messy, but cute. Tyler finished up locking the store and started his walk home, staring at the number on the napkin. He quickly brought out his phone and entered the number, creating a contact for Josh's number. As soon as Tyler got home, he collapsed on his couch and stared at his number, contemplating whether he should text him or not.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What are you doing, Tyler? This guy is just going to hurt you like all the others have! But, he isn't like the others, right?" Tyler sighed loudly, mentally cursing himself when he tapped the call button.

"What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing?" He ranted, shaking his head.

After four rings, Josh picked up.

"Eager, are we?" Josh chuckled from the other line.

"I-I honestly don't know why I called you." Tyler admitted, hating the fact that he felt so vulnerable.

"You wanted something, but you just have to figure out what it is." Josh replied.

Tyler's eyes widened. Shit. He wanted to actually spend more time with this guy.

"Do you want to come over?" He blurted out, physically face palming when he realized what he said.

"There it is, that's what I've been looking for. Of course, I just need your address." The man laughed, feeling the need to hug Tyler.

"Right, um, it's just past Amira's diner, I'm apartment four on the second floor." Tyler scolded himself once again.

He just gave a man his address that he didn't know!

"Great, I'll be over in ten or less." Josh replied, hanging up.

Tyler groaned, flopping back on the couch and closing his eyes. About ten minutes pass and a knock on the door breaks Tyler out of his trance. He slowly got off the couch and made a beeline for the door, hesitating before opening the door to a smiling Josh.

"Hello, Ty, how are you?" He chirped, chuckling at the brunettes tired appearance.

"I'm tired," Tyler yawned, motioning for Josh to come in, "but it's okay, you're here now to keep me awake."

That is definitely not what happened. Tyler and Josh soon migrated to his bedroom, deciding to chill out there instead of his living room. Eventually Tyler's head ended up on Josh's lap and the red heads fingers began to comb through his hair, lulling Tyler or sleep. This leads them to where they are now, Josh spooning Tyler with his arm wrapped around the others waist, and Tyler snuggled up in the elders embrace.

Josh woke up before him, taking the time to admire the brunette and run his hands through his hair once again. Soon enough, Tyler woke up too, feeling extremely confused when he realized someone's arm was wrapped around him. He slowly flipped over to face Josh, blushing profusely when he saw Josh looking back at him with a smile.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Josh yawned.

"Uh, hi? Oh god, we didn't do anythi-"

"No, Ty, we didn't. You fell asleep last night and I just tucked you in. I'm not the kind of person to take advantage of others."

Tyler sighed, smiling softly and just taking in Josh's features.

"Y'know, you're the first person in years that I haven't had sex with while they stayed over." Tyler admitted, blushing when Josh brushed his thumb over Tyler's cheek bone.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Josh asked, smirking when Tyler averted his eyes and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, that's a compliment. It means you're the first person who doesn't want me just for my body." The brunet sighed.

The two stared at each other for a while, eyes searching eyes, hearts in sync, breathing evened out, and tension building. Suddenly, however, Josh cupped Tyler's chin and connected their lips, relishing in the soft moan Tyler emitted. This kiss was....different, it felt less rushed and more passionate. God, Tyler hated the word, but it was the only thing that could describe the kiss. Josh was gentle, something Tyler hasn't experienced in years, there were no teeth clashing and tongues dancing, just lips fitting together like puzzle pieces.

He liked it, a lot. When the two separated, Tyler felt star struck. Josh smiled back at him and kissed his nose before he pulled himself out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked, trying his best to not sound desperate.

"We are going out for breakfast, so get dressed." Josh replied, grabbing his shirt that was on the end of the bed and pulling it on.

Tyler groaned, flopping himself stomach first on the bed.

"We should stay here, I don't feel like going out. People suck and I don't wanna deal with them." Tyler suggested, voice muffled due to the fact that his face was smushed in a pillow.

"Well, I'll be back. I've got some business to attend to, don't have too much fun without me." Josh gave Tyler a knowing smirk before he walked out of the room.

The brunet sighed when he heard the front door shut. He sits up and buries his face in his hands, groaning before getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes.

"He's just a guy, Tyler, don't let him tie you down." Tyler said to himself.

————

Lips locked together and teeth clanked against each other.

This is how a kiss is supposed to be, not all passionate and cliche. Right? Tyler pulled away from the stranger he picked up from the bar.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Not right now." Tyler got out of the strangers bed and ran a hand threw his hair, glad that he hadn't gotten the chance to undress himself.

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes and whispering a 'whatever' under his breath. Tyler left the mans apartment and hurried out to the street, grabbing his phone and dialing Josh. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to talk to him. It took about five rings before Josh finally picked up.

"What's up, baby boy?"

"Can you come pick me up?" Tyler didn't give Josh a chance to continue before he hung up.

"What am I fucking doing? He's not interested in me, god this is so stupid." Tyler said to himself, suddenly sliding down the wall he was standing by.

The brunet dug his face in his hands and sighed. It took him a good five minutes before he had the courage to get up and start walking home.

"Tyler!" A voice called from behind him, causing him to flinch before he turned around.

Josh was there, he was smiling. Tyler just froze and stared at him while he came closer, his tough façade melting away when Josh embraced the brunet in his arms. Tyler broke down, he cried for the first time in over four years. Sobs sent mini earthquakes throughout his body, shaking his shoulders and rubbing his throat raw. He wrapped his arms around Josh's waist, bawling into his chest. Four years worth of tears poured down his freckled cheeks, clumping his eyelashes together and painting little streaks of red in his eyes. Josh was patient with him, he simply rested his chin on the brunets head and soothed his hand across his back in soft circular motions.

It took Tyler at least fifteen minutes to calm down, little hiccups escaping his lips every once in a while.

"You okay, Tyler?" Josh asked, hooking his fingers underneath his chin and tilting his head upwards.

"I-I just want to go home, please." Tyler answered, sighing when Josh grabbed his hand and lead him to his motorcycle.

"Just, hold tight, okay?"

————

Josh wanted to kill whoever hurt Tyler. He wanted to kill his parents, the 'men' that treated him like a fucking sex toy, and especially the piece of shit uncle that raped him.

When Tyler and Josh arrived at the younger's apartment, they sat on his bed as Tyler began to tell Josh everything. The rape, his parents, his fear of bodies of water deeper than three inches, the way he's been treated during sex, and everything else in between. By the end of Tylers rant, Josh stared at him for a good twenty seconds before embracing him and holding him tight, kissing the top of Tyler's head as the younger hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, you don't fucking deserve it." Josh whispered.

"I-It's Okay, I just want to sleep. You can leave if you want." Tyler sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Josh's arms and laying back in his bed.

Not even three seconds later and Josh was beside him, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist and pulling him closer.

"I'm not going to leave you, Ty." The red head promised, hoping Tyler would believe him.

To Josh, Tyler was precious, he was so fucking valuable that so many people didn't realize how amazing he was. Tyler was worth getting shot for. Underneath the layers of protection in the form of numbness he felt forever, was a soft boy that just wanted to be loved and love someone else. Tyler was so tired and Josh was willing to protect him as he slept. The freckled, broken boy deserved to sleep peacefully.

"Josh?" Tyler mumbled, snuggling closer to the elder.

"Yes, baby bee?"

"Thank you for not leaving." Josh smiled, kissing his forehead as the younger dozed off.

"God you are so fucking precious and you don't even know it." The red head mumbled, kissing Tyler's nose before bringing him in closer with a simple movement of his arm.

————

Tyler woke up the next day an empty bed, sighing but feeling no surprise when he realized Josh left. He ran a hand through his messy hair and threw the blanket off of him. He stretched, groaning and hearing some of his bones popping. A sudden pop of grease caused him to jump, making him whip his head to the direction of his doorway. Faint humming and then a small 'fuck' fueled his curiosity, so he stood up and walked to his small kitchen, smiling widely when he saw Josh standing in front of his stove shirtless, back to Tyler as he carefully flipped a piece of bacon over. Tyler chuckled when he heard Josh curse as some hot grease landed on his arm.

"Good morning, Josh." The elder jumped and pulled a gun out of the front of his pants, pointing it at Tyler before groaning out of annoyance and putting it away when he saw it was the younger brunet.

"You can't fucking do that to me, Ty! I though you were a-a... never mind," Josh sighed and walked over to Tyler and hugged him, tucking the younger underneath him in a way, "good morning, hun, I'm making bacon."

"I see that, and you seem to have a habit of burning yourself a lot, which wouldn't happen if you spoon out some the grease every five minutes." Tyler informed, kissing Josh's cheek before approaching the stove and taking a spoon out, tilting the pan full of bacon and getting as much grease out as he could.

Tyler felt hands snack around his waist and lips pressed against the back of his neck. As Tyler cooked, Josh pressed small kisses along his shoulders, back of his neck, and the sides of his neck as well. There was no intent of taking this all to another level, it was just two souls enjoying each other's company, silently bonding without realizing.   
When Tyler finished, he grabbed two plates and set four pieces on each, smacking Josh's hands when he went to reach for one.

"I have to make eggs, relax." Tyler chuckled, kissing Josh's cheek when he pouted.

Once the eggs finished cooking, he put some on each plate, nodded when Josh looked at him expectingly. The elder grinned happily and began to eat the bacon. Tyler did the same, moaning at the sheer taste of the meat. They both ate in silence, focusing on the food and their hungry stomachs. When they finished, Josh looked up at Tyler and smiled, the latter flashing him one back before he headed to the bathroom to wash up. Josh followed, kissing Tyler's cheek when he handed the elder an extra toothbrush. They cleaned up before heading back to Tyler's bedroom. Tyler laid down on his stomach and sighed, head resting on his crossed arms.

Fuck it. Those two words crossed Josh's mind before he flipped Tyler over and kissed him deeply. The younger yelped in surprise before kissing back.

"God, I want to be gentle with you so bad, but I fucking can't, Tyler, I can't. I want to show you that I like you for you and not your body, but you're so fucking beautiful I can't help it, I can't help wanting to rip your clothes off and show you who's in-fucking-charge, but I don't want you to feel like you're just another body people can use as they please." Josh growled, slowly kissing down Tyler's neck before biting behind his ear.

"F-fuck, J-Josh." Tyler gasped, arching his back and causing his hips to connect with the elders.

Josh was about to pull away so it didn't go to far before Tyler pulled him back.

"Then prove to me that you don't think I'm just another body, fucking prove to me that I'm more than that." He demanded, biting the shell of Josh's ear.

Josh did nothing but smirk, suddenly pulling away and taking off his belt, grabbing Tyler's arms and tying them together. Tyler felt powerless, but in the best way possible. He felt like he could actually escape this if he really needed too, which made it all feel so much better.

"God, I'll make love to you next time," Josh bent down and placed his lips next to Tyler's ear, "but this time I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars for hours."

Tyler outright moaned at this, arching his back away from the bed to try to get that much needed friction against his cock. Josh hushed him and gripped his hips to keep them still, licking a stripe up his chest and to his neck, sucking dark marks against his tan skin.

"J-Josh-"

"Don't make me fucking gag you, now, be quiet and let me make you feel good." Josh warned, smirking when Tyler complied easily.

Josh rolled his hips down slowly, relishing in the moans it pulled from the brunet below him. The elder connected their lips again and shoved his own pants down before getting up and searching the nightstand for lube and a condom. When he found what he was looking for, he smirked and threw the condom aside for now. Tyler made eye contact with him and just knew Josh was going to tease the fuck out of him. He whimpered, tugging on his restraints lightly when Josh crawled between his legs and pulled his boxers off. He eased the younger's thighs up slowly after he lubed up three of his fingers, circling Tyler's hole before suddenly thrusting two fingers inside of the younger man, loving the way Tyler arched his back and tried to push Josh's fingers, only to have them pulled out while the older man tsked.

"Don't be so eager, now. I want to make you enjoy this so much you'll be having wet dreams about me for months." Josh growled, thrusting his fingers back in Tyler, using his free hand to grab Tyler's chin and force him to look the elder in the eyes.

Tyler had no choice but to stare into Josh's dark eyes, lust clouding his mind. Suddenly, Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back out of pleasure, letting out a loud moan. Josh knew exactly what happened and aimed for that spot each time he thrusted his fingers into Tyler's hole, then Josh let Tyler's chin go, opting for jerking him off.

"F-Fuck, Josh, please. I'm so close, just-" Tyler cut himself off with a moan, whimpering when Josh let go of his cock and pulled his fingers out of the man.

"Don't cum until I say so." Josh demanded.

"Why's that? What would you do if I did?" Tyler asked with a bratty tone, suddenly gasping when Josh gripped his neck.

"Then I'll tie you up to the bed and stick a vibrator up that pretty little ass of yours and make you cum over and over again for hours."

Well, shit, that shut Tyler up right away. Josh smirked, leaning over to grab the condom he threw on the nightstand before opening it and sliding it on, slicking his cock up lube before leaning over Tyler. The younger had his mouth ajar as Josh lined his cock up with his hole, pushing his hips back to try and make the elder go faster. Josh tsked again before lining up again and suddenly thrusting his cock into Tyler's hole, moaning and relishing in the whimpers that escaped Tyler's lips. Josh pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard and fast.

"F-Fuck, Josh, feels so good!" Tyler cried out, whimpering oh so loudly when Josh hit his prostate dead on.

Josh ended up untying Tyler's wrists before he flipped him over and pinned the brunet down by the space between his shoulder blades.

"God, you look so good like this. Whimpering and practically helpless beneath me, begging for my cock," Josh's thrusts got harder and faster, "such a slut for my cock. Look at you, you're basically drooling while I fuck you."

Tyler buried his face in his arms, whining loudly and pushing back. Josh smirked before he threaded his fingers through Tyler's hair and tugged, forcing the younger man to steady himself on his arms. Once again, Josh flipped Tyler over and gripped the brunets neck, squeezing lightly. Tyler moaned loudly, arching his back and loosely wrapping his fingers around the elders wrist, looking up at him with pleading eyes almost as if he was begging Josh to choke him harder. Josh complied, relishing in the moans forced out of Tyler's throat.

"J-Josh, gotta cum." He whimpered weakly.

Josh smirked and just nodded, admiring how Tyler looked when he came. Eyes shut, sweat beading over his forehead, and that angelic moan that tumbled past his lips. Josh fucked him through it, feeling a wave of pleasure coursing through him. He was close.

"F-fuck, Josh, harder. Fuck me like I've been a bad boy, Josh, god your cock feels so good. Cum inside me, please." Tyler egged him on.

Josh let out the most pornographic and hottest moan Tyler had ever heard before he came into the condom. He pulled out and took of the condom, tying it up before throwing it in the little trash next to Tyler's bed.

"I think my ass is gonna be sore for weeks, fuck." Tyler chuckled, smiling at Josh when he laid down beside the younger.

"Did I hurt you?" Josh asked worryingly, lifting Tyler's chin to examine the soft splashes of purple, blue, and yellow that were painted in the shape fingers.

"No, you didn't. In fact, I think that was the best sex I've had in fucking years." Tyler kissed Josh's cheek before snuggling up to him.

"Good to hear."

The two men just held eye contact for a while, smiling at each other. Their hearts were in sync, little seeds of love planted in each. Those little seeds will one day bloom to become roses that will entwine the boys hearts, sending nectar through their bloodstreams, as long as they are watered by words of purity and joviality. It was quite a sight to see. Two men that came from horrible pasts coming together and finding a place in their heavily guarded hearts to plant sickly sweet seeds of love. Those flowers will take quite a while to bloom however, yet when the time comes, they will be big and beautiful, untouched by mankind. Pure and innocent little flowers, finding each other and climbing up walls to meet, vines gripping onto stone to reach high and grasp the others, embracing each other. They will exchange pollen to create more and more flowers of love until a dense forest of endearment arises from two simple blossoms.

Together, they will create a jungle of fondness. Apart, those seeds will wither and soon become part of the sand that create their deserts of loneliness.

Serenity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tyler! Tyler, what are you doing?" Josh yelled, rushing to the kitchen.

Tyler laughed loudly, squealing when Josh picked him up by the waist and span him around. When the elder set him down, the two men looked into each other's eyes and smiled fondly as the flowers in their hearts grew bigger and bigger, watered with smiles and laughs.

"I'm cooking, silly." Tyler responded, kissing Josh's cheek before resting his head on the others shoulder.

"Honey, we both know you can't cook," Josh kissed Tyler's temple before continuing, "I have to go to work now, so be good."

The younger just smiled once more before he nodded and hugged Josh again.

"Okay, I got to go to work as well. Can you drive me?" The brunet asked.

"Of course I can, now get dressed before I leave you!" Josh replied, playfully pushing Tyler away and towards their now shared bedroom.

Around the second month of actually dating, Tyler asked Josh to move in with him and of course he said yes. Tyler had a two bedroom apartment that was rather small, but it worked because the Tyler had Josh move all of his belongings in his own room so they could share it, and they turned the spare room into a lounge room. In said room, Tyler and Josh had a rather big couch, a TV, a desk that was filled with spare journals, and a really comfy office chair.

Tyler gathered his things once he was ready and smiled at Josh when they began the trip to the motorcycle.

————

"Hey baby, lemme get a piece of that ass!" A stranger hollered at Tyler, biting his lip and winking.

Tyler just rolled his eyes and scoffed, quietly squeaking when the man grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon, I've been hearing how good you are in bed for over a year, I thought it was finally time I had a try." The man stated, smirking maliciously.

Tyler ripped his arm out of the mans grasp while glaring at him.

"Listen, you half eaten sandwich," Tyler began, huffing before turning away, "I don't know what drugs you're currently on, but I'm not just some object that can be tossed around like a fucking soccer ball."

The man looked confused for a second before he scowled and wrapped his fingers around Tyler's wrist once more, pulling the younger brunet to his chest.

"C'mon, I bet I'll be the best you've ever had." He offered, clearly suggesting that it was 'not up for discussion'.

Tyler was about to nail him in his family jewels when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Micheal, step the fuck off before I make you lose even more teeth." Josh called from behind him.

Tyler smiled and ripped himself away from the stranger, running into Josh's arms happily. The brunet giggled as he did so, kissing Josh's neck softly and finding comfort in his strong arms, it felt as if they were his second home.

"What are you doing with this slut, anyways? Since when do you care about anyone else besides yourself?" Micheal scowled.

"Listen, dude, I don't want to cause any trouble, but if you're gonna keep talking like that I'll beat the breaks out of you." Josh replied, tightening his arms around Tyler's waist.

Michael scoffed before flipping Josh off and disappearing into the dark of the night. Tyler pulled away from Josh and smiled, kissing him once before trotting over to his bike happily.

"Once again, my knight in shining armor has come to my aid." Tyler giggled, scooting back to let Josh get on the motorcycle.

The elder just smiled and rolled his eyes, kissing the top of Tyler's head before he climbed on the vehicle.

"Well, I gotta keep my prince safe, hun." Josh replied.

The younger smiled fondly before wrapping his arms around Josh's waist and resting his head on his back.

————

Tyler let out a scream like moan when Josh slammed his hips into his. The redhead was holding Tyler's wrists in one hand above his head and gripping his thigh with the other. The younger was balling his hands into fists and curling his toes, throwing his head back into the mattress out of pure pleasure.

"F-fuck, harder, please." Tyler whined, smashing his lips into Josh's.

He felt the elder smirk against his lips before kissing back, letting his bubblegum lips travel down, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to his neck before he stopped and started painting reds and purples on his neck and shoulder.

"If I go any harder, I might end up breaking you." Josh chuckled, groaning loudly.

"Then fucking break me, Joshua." He moaned.

That was the breaking point for Josh, no pun intended, the moment those four words left Tyler's lips, Josh stopped holding back and started fucking him so hard there were bound to be bruises on his hips. Tyler just arched his back into the other man, a mantra of whimpers and moans forced out of plump lips. The elder just held him there, using his hand that was once resting on the younger's thigh to keep his hips still.

"G-god, fuck! P-please, Josh..." Tyler moaned.

"Please what?" Josh replied, letting a groan when Tyler caught his eye.

"Pl-Please just fucking touch me." He begged, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist.

The elder smirked, using his somewhat free hand to reach between them and jerk Tyler off. The brunet arched his back again, moaning loudly when Josh brushed against his prostate again.

"Right there?" Josh asked, aiming directly for that spot as he watched Tyler squirm and nod weakly.

"J-Josh, c-close." He manages to stutter out, whining and letting tears of pleasure to streak across his flushed cheeks.

All Josh did was smile and connect their lips rather softly compared to everything else going on. Tyler's whines got higher pitched as he came closer and closer to coming.

"Just fucking cum already, Tyler, want to see how good I make you feel." Josh stated, making sure he kept his eyes on Tyler while he did so.

Watching Tyler cum was his favorite part. The way his eyes would close and his nose would scrunch up as he let out a pornographic moan that he didn't know was possible outside of porn, the way he would scratch at Josh's back if he his hands were free, almost breaking the skin, leaving angry marks on either his back or shoulders, or both. Josh loved seeing the marks across his back, he always had Tyler take pictures just so he could keep the moment forever. That's why every time he knew Tyler was close, he would the younger's hands free. And most of all, Josh loved the way his cheeks would flush a brilliant red as he bit his lip.

Of course, that's exactly what happened. Josh let Tyler's wrists go, moaning when he felt his nails dig into his back. Tyler did all of the above as he came hard, bringing Josh to the brink of pure ecstasy shortly afterwards. The redhead pulled out and fell besides Tyler, intertwining their hands.

"God, I don't know how I ever came before I met you." Tyler panted, turning his head to look at his boyfriend with a smile.

Josh did the same, kissing the younger's nose softly.

"I don't either, baby boy. To be honest, everyone else I had sex with before you never like to do half of the stuff we do, surprisingly. I would have thought that most of the people in this city would have some sort of kink that I had." Josh replied, smiling when Tyler giggled.

"Now come on," Josh began, sitting up and getting off the bed before scooping Tyler up into his arms bridal style, "let's get you cleaned up."

——

Josh and Tyler were both in the shower, laughing and washing themselves. At some point, Tyler declared a soap war and started flinging bubbles at Josh. Tyler was about to fling some more bubbles at his boyfriend when suddenly the redhead embraced him.

"I really, really like you, Tyler." Josh sighed, kissing the top of his head.

"I really, really like you, too, Josh." Tyler responded, smiling against the older mans chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Soon they migrated from the bathroom and to their bedroom, throwing on boxers before laying in bed and just cuddling.

"Ty, I have a question that I've been meaning to ask, and you don't have to answer it." Josh whispered, gliding his thumb across Tyler's cheek bone.

"Ask away, babe." Josh smiled, pushing down the butterflies that erupted in his chest when Tyler called him 'babe'.

"Why don't you like baths?"

Tyler froze, staring at Josh with wide, scared eyes. His breathing became quicker as memories flooded his brain. He sat up and curled into himself, not noticing when Josh sat up as well.

"Oh, hun, I'm so sorry. I-"

"I-It's okay, you-you didn't know. I mean, I d-don't blame you for asking, I would-would want to know, too." Tyler ranted, his walls suddenly rising as he got ready to shut himself down.

Before he could do so, Josh gently rested a hand on the small of his back and began to rub small circles with his thumb, causing Tyler to look up and stare at him with wide, teary eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked, Ty, I know you had a rough past-"

"No!" Tyler interrupted once more, "No, you deserve to know. I trust you, a lot. I feel like you should know."

Josh looked surprised when Tyler let his legs fall back down and over the edge of the bed before scooting closer to him and resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Josh relaxed and wrapped his arm around Tyler's waist, pulling him a bit closer.

"When I was ten years old, I remember that I forgot to pick up a broken beer bottle off of the ground and my mom got pissed. She ended up dragging me to the bathroom and made me fill up the bathtub. I'm pretty sure she was on some kind of drug that made her super strong because she shoved my head underwater and kept me under for about twenty seconds, gave me a five second break before dunking me under again for twenty seconds. She repeated it six times, I think, before slapping me really hard for crying and leaving." Tyler repeated, not even noticing the tears streaming down his face in tiny waterfalls.

Josh was silent for a few seconds before he embraced Tyler and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so fucking close to tracking your parents down and beating the actual shit of them. You did not fucking deserve that, Tyler, god." Josh mumbled.

Although at the moment Tyler seemed absolutely devastated, he was actually happier than ever, so he started laughing as he cried. Josh pulled away and looked at him questioningly. Tyler just gave him a weak, but genuine, smile.

"I-I know this isn't a time for laughing," Tyler chuckled, "but I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. I've never, never told anyone about what happened to me and why I'm so scared of simple things. I think this is the happiest I've been throughout my entire lifespan. God, Josh, you're the first person I've ever trusted besides myself."

Tyler was crying and smiling, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and burying his head in in the crook of his neck. Josh smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist once more.

"T-Tyler?" Josh whispered, breath causing some of the silky curls on the top of Tyler's head to sway.

"Yeah?"

Josh took a deep breath in before he continued.

"I-I need to tell you something," he started before pulling away from his boyfriend, "I understand if you freak out and suddenly push me away but I really, really need to tell you because it's been constantly nagging me."

Tyler tilted his head and looked at Josh with a confused expression, worry making way to his features.

"I-I," the redhead took a deep breath in once more before he continued, "I love you."

Tyler's whole world stopped. Was he serious? Did he really love him? No one has ever told Tyler they loved him. Not even his own parents cared enough to at least pretend. The man in front of him almost started crying when Tyler felt a smile twitch at his lips and he tackled Josh in a hug, causing both of them to fall back on the bed. Tyler started kissing his cheeks over and over again as he laughed excitedly.

"I love you, too, Josh! I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" Tyler kissed Josh's cheek in between each 'I love you'.

Josh was relieved, really relieved. He laughed with Tyler, taking his face in his hands to stop the kisses and connected their lips. Both men smiled into the kiss, lips not moving, just locking and sharing the same air.

Tyler had never experienced love, but he was sure this is what it felt like. Every time he saw Josh, he immediately felt happy, he felt comfortable, like he could look and feel like absolute trash but Josh would still stand by him. He felt comfortable enough to cry in front of Josh, and he hated crying in general. He was always afraid he would get hit and called weak for crying, but somehow he could cry in front of Josh and feel safe. Tyler felt protected around Josh, like no one could get to him.

When Josh pulled away, he kept Tyler's jaw in his hand and sighed happily.

"Tyler, you have no idea how long I've waited to say that. God, I love you, and I've never loved anyone. Not even my fucking parents!"

"Neither have I, Josh, but if love is feeling safe and comfortable and genuinely happy around someone, then I definitely love you."

Josh was over the moon at that, he was happy to hear that Tyler felt safe around someone. Josh felt safe, too, he felt comfortable and a hundred times happier around Tyler. As a child, Josh would get beer bottles and lamps and anything attainable thrown at him by his father, he was never told he was loved, he got into drugs when he was fifteen, soon became a dealer, and then quit doing drugs after he almost overdosed. Afterwards, he joined a gang called The Black Dragons for protection, but it soon became more than that. Soon enough, he climbed higher and higher up on the food chain, becoming the right hand man for the leader. Odell, the leader, is on his deathbed currently, though, and he specifically asked to make Josh the leader, which is a good thing when you focus on the benefits. The gang actually leads more towards the mafia when you look at the work everyone does, people get paid to kill, they deal drugs, and all things in those categories. Tyler doesn't know this, and Josh was waiting until he was sure Tyler wouldn't leave him before he said anything.

"Tyler, I have one more thing to tell you." Josh stated.

Tyler looked confused, climbing off of Josh before sitting on his lap.

"Okay, I wanted to make sure you actually wanted me for me, not for what I might get," Josh began, "I may or may not be part of the Black Dragons and I may or may not become the leader of said gang in a few weeks."

Tyler's expression went from confused, to surprised to happy.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! You'll be able to live in one of those mansions and have butlers and a lot of rooms and a maid to clean your messes up and....and....," Tyler suddenly got sad and his smile dropped, "and you'll have to leave me."

Josh shook his head furiously before he cupped Tyler's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Tyler, no! I-I love you and want to take you with me! No more walking through dangerous streets and no more gunshots in the middle of the night and no more catcalling!" Josh chirped, pecking Tyler's cheek, then the other cheek, then his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips.

Tyler smiled once again, bouncing slightly on his boyfriends lap out of excitement, squealing before wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and connecting their lips again, smiling into the kiss.

"Of course I'll go with you! I would never leave you! Oh my god, you're gonna be living in a mansion!"

"We are going to be living in a mansion." Josh corrected.

"Right, we."

Both men just looked into each other's eyes, their flowers of love spreading seeds and dispensing them through out their whole bodies, those flowers growing fast to create a jungle of admiration.

————

"Oh my god! This place is huge!" Tyler chirped, walking into the mansion and setting his things down, spinning around happily.

"You like it? I talked to Odell about designing this place about two months ago, I made sure it had a big library, a lounge room with a big ass TV, a big room just for us that has its own bathroom, and a pool in the backyard." Josh informed before walking over to Tyler and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, suddenly lifting him off the ground and spinning him.

Tyler giggled, kicking his feet slightly before being set down. The brunet faced Josh and kissed him, smiling as their lips moved in sync. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck as the kiss grew more hectic, moaning when his boyfriend caught his lip in between his teeth and pulled. A soft cough from behind them caused them to pull apart.

Micheal was behind them, his eyes going wide when he saw it was Tyler that his new leader was kissing. The younger man laced his fingers with Josh's, standing behind him, but off to the side so Micheal could get a clear view of him.

"Yes?" Josh raised an eyebrow before pulling Tyler closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I-I'm here to tell you that Seeta is on her way here, she's going to help you get settled in and hire maids and butlers." He stuttered out quietly.

"Good," Micheal was about to leave when Josh let go of Tyler and grabbed his shoulder, "oh, and tell everyone that ever fucking harassed Tyler that you're all being sent to the ice room for three days and three nights, including you." Josh almost growled into Micheal's ear, pushing him out of the house, almost making him trip and fall.

"Y-yes sir."

Josh let out a deep breath before turning around and smiling at Tyler. The younger smiled happily back and ran into Josh's arms, hugging him tightly.

"So, you had all of our stuff sent here, right?" Tyler asked.

"Of course, but as my first order of boyfriend business in our new house, I declare that we go shopping and you let me spoil you." Josh pointed his finger, trying to be serious but failing.

"W-what? No, I won't let you waste your money on me." Tyler took a step back and gave Josh a concerned look.

"I'm not wasting money, I'm using it for the greater good. No if, ands, or buts about," Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him to their new Tesla.

——

"Josh! Come here, look at this one!" Tyler squealed, holding up two matching shirts.

Josh smiled when he saw them and nodded, heart fluttering when he heard a mantra of 'Thank you's escape Tyler's lips as the younger man placed the shirts in their cart  
Josh smiled when he saw them and nodded, heart fluttering when he heard a mantra of 'Thank you's escape Tyler's lips as the younger man placed the shirts in their cart. The two kept browsing, occasionally Tyler would hold something up for approval from Josh, and vice versa. Once they were done, Josh had Tyler go do something else so he could pay, he didn't want him to see the price due to the fact that Tyler would huff and put most of the clothes back. The lady at the cash register caught onto what Josh was doing and laughed.

"Let me guess, he usually doesn't let you spend money on him." She suggested with a sly smirk.

"Correct, and if he sees the price he'd go ballistic and put everything back, but I like spending money on him, he gets all flustered and cute." Josh replied.

The girl laughed and shot him a smile.

"I'm Debby, and I understand. My girlfriend is the same way." Debby stated.

"Really? What's your girlfriends name?" Josh questioned, placing his card in the chip reader.

"Jenna, she's really fucking awesome." Debby replied, quickly grabbing the receipt and throwing it away when she saw Tyler come back.

"Hey, Josh, how much did you spend?" Tyler chirped, looking at Josh with expectant eyes.

"Not much, hun, now let's go." Josh replied, lacing his fingers with Tyler's and walking away after shooting Debby an appreciative smile.

——

"Oh my god, Josh, we should go to Spencer's." Tyler stated, laughing when Josh rolled his eyes and headed towards the store.

They were at the mall now, and it was rather empty compared to how it usually was. The minute Tyler walked into the store, he burst out into laughter.

"J-Josh," he managed to get out in between giggles, "look! I-It's a whole ass wall just for sex toys!"

Josh started chuckling along with his boyfriend, kissing his cheek before pulling Tyler towards the back, where the wall of sex toys were.

"Oh my god, Josh no." Josh wiggled his eyebrows at Tyler and smirked.

Tyler just glared at him playfully before pulling Josh over to the piercings section.

"Josh, look! You can get another nose ring!" Tyler chirped excitedly.

There were multiple nose rings on display, but the one that really stood out to Josh was the gold one with a tiny rainbow opal attached to it.

There were multiple nose rings on display, but the one that really stood out to Josh was the gold one with a tiny rainbow opal attached to it   
"I like that one, it's so pretty." Josh said before going over to the person on the counter and asking about it, leaving Tyler to look around the store.

There were a lot of weird things on the walls, but it's Spencer's so it's okay. Tyler heard Josh asking about the nose ring and started making his way back to him before he was stopped by the one and only Jared.

"Well, shit, look who's here, the slut from down the street." He sneered.

"I don't have time for you, now please get out of my way." Tyler said calmly, sighing out of frustration when Jared grabbed his wrist.

"Nope, not today, you are coming with me." Jared hissed, suddenly getting angrier when he saw the sly smile that made its way to Tyler's lips.

"Jared, this is the third fucking time I had to warn you, now leave. You're spending the next three days in the ice room." Josh almost growled out before pushing the man to the side and embracing Tyler.

Jared was shocked, was he still with Tyler? How and why? He just shut up and skittered away with his head low.

"Are you okay, bee?" Josh asked worriedly, cupping Tyler's face in his hands and kissing his cheek.

Tyler smiled fondly at the redhead, nodding before hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, now let's go home." Tyler responded, pulling away from Josh and grabbing his hand to pull him out of the store.

————

"So, Joshua, do we have a deal?" Caleb asked with a smirk.

"Depends, you gonna come 'round my turf again and start fucking shit up? Cause if I hear that you been fuckin' 'round with my people, I'm gonna have to empty my barrel in your head." Josh growled back, laughing mockingly when the smirk fell from Caleb's lips.

Josh was currently at a 'meeting' with the gun supplier for his gang, he was told that Caleb had been dealing with his rival gang and trying to rape girls around his turf.

"Maybe, what are you gonna do about it?" Caleb seethed.

Josh glared at him before snapping his fingers, causing two men behind him to grab Caleb and pull his arms behind his back. Josh shot up from his chair and pulled a gun out from his belt, pointing it at Caleb's head.

"I'll fucking shoot you, man! And don't start with the 'I'm the best dealer you ever had' shit because I know damn well I can find another supplier!" Josh yelled, leaving his desk and pressing the gun to the man's temple.

What Josh didn't notice was Tyler walking into the office with wide eyes, Brendon suddenly running in behind him and panting hard.

"J-Josh! Hey man, um," Brendon wheezed, catching Josh's attention and making him sigh before setting his gun on the desk, "Tyler needs to talk to you. Fuck, man, you run fast!"

When the redhead turned to face the other two men, he smiled fondly and motioned for Tyler to come closer.

"Put your fucking hands up!" Caleb shouted from behind him.

Caleb had knocked the two guards out and grabbed Josh's gun, pointing it at Tyler with a threatening look.

"I'll shoot him," he said frantically, "I'll fucking shoot your boy toy."

Josh had a stern look on his face before whipping out another gun and shooting Caleb in the hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. Tyler stood still and in shock throughout the whole ordeal, eyes wide with surprise at Josh's dangerous attitude.

"Now listen, Caleb," Josh motioned to Tyler before continuing, "you ever fucking talk to him like that again and I'll be sure to have my men cut your fucking dick off!" He yelled, not giving Caleb time to respond before shooting him in the forehead.

"Josh!" Tyler whined.

Josh averted his gaze to Tyler and dropped his gun, motioning with a simple movement of his head to the bodies at Brendon. The taller brunet nodded with a smirked and left the room.

"Yes, bee?" Josh replied, walking over to Tyler and wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing him close.

"I was going to criticize you for shooting him without warning, but I just want you to hold me right now." Tyler sighed, leaning into the hug.

The brunet gasped and giggled when Josh picked him up bridal style and walked out of his office, kicking his feet a bit after wrapping his arms around Josh's neck.

"Good, because I just want to hold you right now and hear how your day was." The elder kissed Tyler's cheek and made his way to their bedroom, dropping him on their shared bed.

"Ah! Joshie!" Tyler giggled, sighing contently when Josh walked to the door and closed it before laying in bed beside him.

Tyler smiled and scooted closer to Josh, finding comfort being held in his arms.

————

"Boss! Boss, get up, we're being attacked!" Brendon yelled, causing Tyler to wake up with a jolt and Josh to shoot out of bed and bolt to the closet.

"Tyler, get dressed and grab your bag, I'll be right back. Brendon, you stay with Tyler and bring him to my car, safely," Josh was about to leave the room before he turned around and grabbed the collar of Brendon's shirt, "if even a single strand of hair on his head is misplaced, I will personally beat the living fuck out of you."

Brendon nodded frantically and turned to Tyler. The brunet rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and threw on a random shirt before heading to the closet to grab his bag.

When attacks like these happen, Josh immediately has Brendon bring him to their safe house while he grabs certain plans from his office and helps with the fighting a little bit. At the moment, Tyler was still tired and just wanted Josh.

"No, Josh don't leave. You should bring me to the safe house, in fact, it would be less predictable that you bring me." Tyler bargained, smiling widely and jumping up and down a bit when Josh rolled his eyes with a nod.

"Okay, Brendon, go to my office and grab the file that says 'blue' on it, then make sure that our men eventually flush them out." Josh instructed before intertwining his and Tyler's hands.

Brendon nodded and rushed out of the room, ducking slightly when gunshots echoed around the room. Josh turned to Tyler and smiled, tugging him to the escape door located in the bathroom in their room. The redhead opened the cabinet that held bathroom essentials and pushed aside towels before opening the secret door that held a tunnel that lead to the safe house. He motioned for Tyler to go first, following after him and swiftly closing the cabinet door behind him.

"Okay, let's go." Josh stated before closing the secret door.

"Josh, hurry, I just want to go back to bed." Tyler whined, giggling when his boyfriend rolled his eyes with a smile.

As soon as they got to the underground safe house, Tyler was leaning on Josh sleepily. The elder smiled happily and slid Tyler's backpack off of him and onto the ground before picking him up bridal style.

"Josh?" The younger mumbled.

"Yes, bee?"

"M'love you."

"I love you too."

————

In spite of the fact that this relationship was though to be cliche and rather common, it was not. Tyler and Josh had a very unique and explicit relationship. Sure, Joshua was the leader of the biggest gang in America and sure Tyler was his boyfriend, whom he would do anything for, but Tyler was not easily ordered around or dragged around on a leash and collar. Tyler was not treated like an object purely for sex, he was treated like Joshua's equal. He was just as powerful as Joshua, and he too would do anything to protect his boyfriend. In the event that someone decides to threaten Tyler, Joshua would surely be there to defend him, and vice versa. They were inseparable.

Although, despite all of this, Joshua was definitely more strict when it came to protecting Tyler, due to the fact that he himself had hundreds of enemies, and many of said enemies knew his only weakness was Tyler, Joshua was very careful. He couldn't risk Tyler's life, so Joshua was with him at all times, protecting him. Still, Tyler was sneaky and bratty, so he of course had the urge to go out by himself. Which lead to this situation.

"Tell us where he is!" Another fist collided with his jaw, adding to the portrait of purple, yellow, and blue tints scattered across his body.

Tyler spat out some blood, smiling sadistically before looking up and laughing.

"Is that all you got? Bring it on, fuck face!" He yelled, laughing when he was punched again.

"I may be into bondage and masochism, but this is a bit extreme, guys."

The man snapped his fingers and a man in in a doctors uniform with a gas mask walked in, wheeling a table full of torture devices behind him. Tyler's expression slightly dropped before he smiled and laughed hysterically, throwing his head back.

Joshua, on the other hand, was truly losing his mind.

"What do you mean he left nothing behind! This is Tyler we're talking about, he always leaves clues!" Joshua growled, shooting up from his desk, sending his office chair flying behind him.

His fellow gang members were terrified. Never had they seen Joshua this angry, and he was capable of so many things when he rage clouded his mind. Suddenly, his desk was ripped from its previous place in front of him and thrown into the wall next to him, legs breaking off and decorations scattering. The man took a deep breath and fix his composure.

"Clean this up, I'll be right back."

Nobody knew Tyler the way Joshua knew him. So he headed to their 'play room' and opened the closet that contained whips and handcuffs.

"Boom goes the dynamite." He whispered to himself, smiling as he saw the sticky note attached back of the closet.

Grabbing it and jogging down the stairs, Joshua ignored the confused protests and questions of where he was going and why he was going alone.

"You know, when Joshua gets here, he'll tear you apart piece by piece, just like you're trying to do to me  
"You know, when Joshua gets here, he'll tear you apart piece by piece, just like you're trying to do to me." Tyler snapped, screaming out in agony when the masked man dug his scalpel in stomach.

When the blade was removed, a cloth was pressed against it to stop the blood, pulling a sigh of relief from Tyler.

"I will fucking murder you if you do that again, dude, I swear to god." He gasped, letting his head hang low.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard throughout the room and the masked man dropped. Tyler was able to lift his head enough to see a bullet hole in the mans forehead, and that son of a bitch smirked. He heard two more gunshots before he stood up as much as he could with his ankles bound to the legs of the chair. He was pushed back down by Carson, though, and stabbed in the thigh with the scalpel. Tyler screamed, breathing heavily as he felt sweat bead on his forehead.

"Tyler!"

Three more gunshots. Walls were spinning. Voices were heard but not understood. Everything was blurry. Suddenly....darkness. Joshua shot down everyone else and ran to Tyler, shooting Carson in the knee and then shooting the scalpel out of his hand. Joshua grabbed a button out of his pocket, pushed it, and punched Carson down.

"I will finish you later." Joshua spat, picking Tyler up after he cut the younger out of his restraints.

Not even two minutes later and about ten of Joshua's men came running in, eyes wide when they saw Joshua carrying Tyler out. Their leader motioned towards Carson before rushing to the car and placing Tyler in the back seat.

®®®®®®®®®

"Joshua, he's waking up."

The man immediately shot out of his seat beside Tyler's hospital bed and gripped Tyler hand, smiling wide when he felt Tyler squeeze his hand. Tyler's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks a few times before his chocolate orbs met Joshua's.

"Hey, Baby, how are you feeling?" Joshua asked softly, using his other hand to stroke his boyfriends cheek with his thumb.

Tyler did nothing but smile and lean into his touch, scooting to the other side as much as possible before patting the space he created behind him. Joshua looked to the doctor for approval, smiling even wider when the doctor nodded. The older man sat down next to his boyfriend and was about to lay down, but Tyler threw his arm around his waist and nuzzled his nose into his side.

"Okay, so from what I gathered I suggest that he stay in bed for about a month so all the wounds can fully heal. However, the stab wound will take about a month, so no need to worry about that. And so far, there haven't been any sign of infections, just make sure to regularly change the bandage and to keep the wound dry. The other wounds won't take as long, since they are just cuts and bruises. Okay, now that's out of the way and you guys can head home." The doctor signed a few things on his clip board before tossing a bag of clothes to Joshua.

Joshua caught it easily, smiling down at the smaller man who still had an arm around his waist.

"I'll take him home now, thank you Dr. Stump. Oh, and tell Pete I said hi, I haven't seen him in a while." Joshua sent the doctor a warm smile, laughing when he blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"I will, have a good day. By the way, I'll be sending in a wheelchair since I don't want him walking on that leg."

Joshua slowly slid off the bed as Dr. Stump walked out of the room. He kissed Tyler's forehead before calling his driver to come pick them up.

®®®®®®®®®

"Joshua! I'm not a fucking baby, stop trying to feed me!" Tyler huffed, laughing when Joshua lifted the spoon in the air while making airplane sounds.

"Here comes the airplane! Open up!" Tyler laughed harder but complied, making a displeased sound when Joshua shoved the spoon in his mouth.

"I fucking hate you." The younger huffed, blood rushing to his cheeks when Josh kissed them.

"I love you." The red haired man stated with a soft voice.

Tyler knew exactly what he felt at that moment, for the seed of love that was planted in the garden of his heart was fully grown and transformed into a whole jungle of every happy emotion to exist.

"I love you, too."


End file.
